Envy
by shinsei101
Summary: Daichi Aromu was rejected over Yusuke by Keiko to be her boyfriend, but he hasn't given up hope. With the help of a magical old woman, Daichi creates a plan to break up the two. Will his plan actually work, or has this human gotten in way over his head?
1. Chapter 1

1chapter

"_Yukimura, do you have a minute?" Keiko stopped and turned around to find herself facing Daichi Aromu, one of the cutest boys in her class. Yusuke, Botan, and Sayaka hovered above her, silently watching in interest to see her next move._

_Daichi ran his hand through his smooth black hair. "I'd been eyeing...I mean, thinking about you ever since school started," he said, causing the three spirits above to lean in closer. "Would you...um, like to go out with me?"_

_Botan and Sayaka exchanged an excited glance, then turned their attention back to Keiko. Yusuke tried not to look as though he cared, but his icy cold glare directed at Daichi gave his emotions away._

_Keiko blinked and blushed, too flustered to speak. Daichi reached out to gently lay his hand on her arm while whispering, "I can promise you a nice time."_

_Keiko stepped back away from his grasp and smiled. "I'm sure...and thank you...but no." Yusuke blinked and stared in puzzlement at Keiko._

"_What! **Why**!" Daichi asked, panic rising in his voice. "You mean you've already **got** a boyfriend...?"_

_Keiko paused slightly then answered with a smile and nod, "Yeah!" As Keiko continued down the hall, Daichi nearly fainted from shock._

"_Aww!" Botan giggled gleefully, pinching Yusuke's cheek, "Ain't young love wonderful?"_

_Sayaka crossed her arms across her chest and muttered, "Yusuke you lucky dog!" Yusuke, of course, denied it all, but the two girl attacked him, trying to make the poor boy see the truth._

_Daichi sighed slowly and turned to walk the other way, but not with out silently promising to have Keiko for himself._

* * *

"God, Keiko," Yusuke whined, "Do we _have_ to?" 

"Quit whining," Keiko ordered, tugging Yusuke along toward the Print Club, "you sound like a little kid! Besides, you promised you'd take a picture with me!"

Yusuke shut his mouth and took the pictures with Keiko. She giggled as she looked at the newly printed pictures. "These are great Yusuke! I'm gunna put this one on your school bag," she teased, pointing to the top picture. Yusuke groaned, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stalked down the street. "Yusuke? Where are you going?" Keiko asked, jogging to catch up to him.

"Home," he answered shortly.

"What?" Keiko asked, stopping in her tracks.

"You heard me," Yusuke answered, not even looking back.

Keiko stormed over to him and grabbed him by the ear, "Yusuke Urameshi! You promised me you'd take me on a date—and then you go and grumble and whine the entire time! What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"Not this guilt trip again," Yusuke muttered, freeing himself from Keiko's grasp and rubbing his sore ear.

"Yusuke," Keiko sighed, "this is the third time you've done this! You take me out for ten minutes, then run off back home...then the next time I see you, you promise to 'make it up next time.' Is there something wrong?"

Yusuke sighed and refused to meet Keiko's eyes. Slowly, comprehension dawned on her face. "You're _embarrassed_ aren't you?"

"What the hell would I be embarrassed about," Yusuke muttered, pink beginning to show on his cheeks.

"You're embarrassed to have a girlfriend, aren't you?" Yusuke opened his mouth to talk, but Keiko cut him off, "You know," she reached over and held his hand in her own, "girlfriends really aren't that bad." Yusuke blinked down at her and his blushed deepened. Keiko suddenly yanked him back toward the way they had come. "Come on Yusuke!" she laughed "lets go to the carnival downtown!" Yusuke groaned slightly but let himself be pulled along after her.

* * *

Botan sighed and let the binoculars hang loosely around her neck. Even floating up in the sky with binoculars, she could tell Yusuke was being an ass to Keiko—again. Botan almost fell off her oar when a loud, shrill ring came from her pocket. Pulling out the compact communicator, Botan struggled to bring her heart rate back to normal. 

"Yo, Botan!" Koenma said, his face flashing up on the mini screen. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. There's some serious business here we need to take care of. I need you to find Yusuke—"

"No Koenma, sir!" Botan interrupted, "Yusuke is with Keiko..." she trailed off.

Koenma sighed in exasperation. "You're spying on them again, aren't you?"

Botan's face reddened. "N-no! I'm just...keeping an...eye on them."

"Uh-huh. Sure you are."

"Oh, but Koenma, sir!" Botan said frantically. "Keiko's gotten Yusuke to take her to the carnival! I have a feeling this is gunna get really good—"

Koenma silenced her by raising his hand. "The matter at hand is much more urgent, I'm afraid. I need you to report back to Spirit World immediately."

Botan nodded and snapped the compact shut before stuffing it back into her pocket. She glanced down longingly then zoomed off toward Spirit World.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Keiko exclaimed, stretching her hands over her head. Yusuke mumbled something inaudible behind her. Keiko turned around and glared at him. "What was that?" She asked threateningly. 

"I, uh...I was just saying how fast it gets dark at this time of year," Yusuke hastily answered. Keiko simply nodded and continued on down the street. A cold wind suddenly blew and Keiko shivered. With her only clothes being a lightweight shirt and skirt, the chill seemed intensified by her clothing. She turned when she suddenly felt pressure on her shoulders.

Yusuke sighed as he draped his jacket around her. "Honestly, Keiko. Those clothes at this time of year?" Keiko stared at him a moment longer and then smiled. She brushed her hand against his and gripped it tightly. Yusuke sighed again and the two made their way down the street in silence.

"Well here ya go," Yusuke stated, stopping in front of Keiko's house.

"Thanks, Yusuke," she smiled, and turned to go up the steps. She paused and whirled back around to face him. Quickly, she brushed her lips against his. Yusuke stiffened like a board and his face was instantly aflame. Keiko hugged him and whispered in his ear, "See? I told you girlfriends aren't all that bad." With that, Keiko turned and walked up the steps into her house.

Yusuke's hand gently touched his lips. Chuckling softly he turned, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and made his way back home.

* * *

Daichi's hands balled into fists at his sides as he watched Keiko lean down and kiss Yusuke. Turning down the alley, he shuffled down it, kicking the stray bits of trash the wind blew in front of him. As he made his was down the main street, the full moon made its way out from behind the clouds, lighting up the night. Daichi arrived at his house and reached for the doorknob, but froze. 

In the bright light from the moon, he say a strange shadow stretch across his front pouch. A husky, rough voice from behind him asked, "You desire that human girl Keiko Yukimura, don't you?" There was a slight silence before the voice continued, "I can get you what you desire."


	2. Chapter 2

2chapter

Daichi slowly let go of the doorhandle and turned to face the person behind him. In the silence that hung over them, he took the time to study the mysterious stranger. Whoever–whatever–he was, he was tall and even with a long, dark trench coat on, Daichi could see he was extremely well-built. The clouds began to blow in front of the moon again, casting shadows over the stranger's face.

"Do you want that human girl of not?" the husky voice asked again.

"Y-yeah, sure, w-whatever," Daichi managed to stutter out. The man turned around suddenly and began walking down the street. Pausing a moment, he turned and gazed back at Daichi. Daichi jumped and quickly ran after him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Daichi whined. "Wherever _there_ is," he added under his breath. He sighed when he realized the guy wasn't much of a talker. Daichi took a minute to survey his surroundings. In the poor moonlight, he could barely make out the trees and bushes around him.

Seeing as the park in the city wasn't nearly this densely wooded, he figured they were out of the city limits. The sudden realization hit him: he had just followed a stranger in the middle of the night to a place he had never seen before.

_Oh shit!_ Daichi thought frantically. _What the hell was I thinking! I was such a friggin moron! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! There's no telling what this guy'll do to me..._Daichi's imagination went wild from all the horror movies he'd been watching recently. _I'm too young to die! And judging from that guy's build...he'll probably break my neck...no, with all that muscle, he'd probably torture me! Maybe rip my limbs off...one by one..._Daichi's thoughts were interrupted when he accidently bumped into his silent guide. The man turned around slowly and threateningly.

_Shit!_ Daichi frantically backed away, but stumbled over a root in the process, and fell flat on his back. The man leaned over him and Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, praying it would be over quickly. He felt a tug on the back of his collar and when he opened his eyes, he found himself being carried into a dark cave.

_Oh so this is where he does his dirty work!_ Slowly, a dim light near the end of the tunnel grew brighter and brighter. The narrow passage abruptly widened into a large, circular room, bright with numerous candles lining the walls.

"Oww!" Daichi exclaimed when the man dropped him in the center of the room. Daichi blinked and gazed around him. All along the walls were tables covered with bright glass bottles and jars filled with bubbling, colorful liquids. Towering over the tables were large bookcases, messily packed full of large, worn volumes.

Daichi stood shakily to his feet and realized there was something written on the ground. Squatting back down to get a better look, he saw a large circle drawn in a crimson paint. A large triangle was drawn within the circle, and three short lines were drawn through the edges of the circle and triangle.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Aromu-san." Daichi whirled to find an elderly woman. She was extremely short–not even five foot. Her long, pure white hair was wrapped into a perfect kikugasane hairstyle. She wore a deep red silk kimono than covered well passed her feet, and had a long golden necklace around her neck. Despite her warm, welcoming smile, her blue eyes were like ice.

"W-who...uh...who exactly are you?" Daichi finally managed to stutter out.

"I must apologize," the music voice rang out again, "My name is Babba. I hope your trip was a pleasant one." The old woman laughed at the horrified look on Daichi's face. "It seems I owe you another apology, Aromu-san. You must excuse Muotoko. His manners aren't the best."

Abruptly, Babba turned and walked toward the far end of the room. Daichi hadn't noticed that. It seemed to be a separate room. It too was circular, but much warmer and more welcoming than the previous room. There was a fire burning in the fire place and two plush couched sat across from one another, a small coffee table between them.

Babba sat herself down on one of the couches and motioned for Daichi to join her. When he seated himself across from the elderly woman, she handed him a china teacup. It was white with tiny pink cherry blossoms dotted about it. Taking a small sip, a pleasant minty taste greeted him. The two drank the tea in silence for a few more minutes before Daichi's curiosity got the best of him.

"Um...so, why exactly have you brought my here?" He asked bluntly.

"Ah yes," Babba whispered softly, setting the teacup back down on the table. "I have been watching you for quite some time now Aromu-san."

Daichi blinked. "What are you? Some kinda stalker?"

Babba's musically laugh rang out again. "No my boy, not at all. I have just been on the look for the perfect young man unto whom I will pass my knowledge." Babba pushed herself up and stood in front of the fireplace, her hands neatly folded behind her back. "In case you couldn't tell, I am a very old woman Aromu-san. My time in this world is nearly up. But before I pass into the next, I must pass on all that I have learned. Many months ago, I sensed my time of passing was near. I sent my servant Muotoko to search for a suitable replacement. Upon relentless searching, we stumbled across you Aromu-san." Babba turned around to look at Daichi. "You are the perfect replacement. You are athletic, smart, and kindhearted. I feel most confident in passing my knowledge on to you."

Daichi stared at her, letting the information soak in. "So you want me to...continue your work?"

Babba nodded. "I have done endless amounts of research and experiments for the good of people in the world. I needed to find a kind, trustworthy person to continue this."

Daichi sighed. "This is all very sudden. And I thank you. But no. I have things I'd much rather do with my life."

A hurt look formed on Babba's face. "Please, are you sure about that Aromu-san?" Daichi nodded. She paused and then continued with an almost wicked smile, "Don't think I'd just ask you to do this for nothing. I can get you what you most desire."

Daichi, who had been halfway out of the room, stopped and turned. "You don't even know what it is I most desire."

"Ah, but I do. It's that young woman...Keiko Yukimura." Daichi's mouth dropped. _How'd she know that..._

"Interested, I see. I'll make you a bargain Aromu-san. I'll give Yukimura-san to you," Babba smiled slyly.

"How...? She with that no good Urameshi–"

"Hearts can change when showed the truth. I promise I will make Yukimura-san forget all about this Urameshi-san...and then she will be yours."

"R-really? But...what do you want for that?"

Babba smiled. "When the time comes, I will send Muotoko to bring you here again to see me. Then I will collect what I have earned."

Daichi nodded and smiled, then followed Muotoko out of the cave.

The sun had just began to creep over the hilltops when Muotoko finally returned to the cave where Babba impatiently waited.

* * *

"It's about time you returned!" she snapped at him. Muotoko bowed his apology and, in the process, transformed into his natural form. His body shaped remained the same, but all the color changed to gray, as if the color were draining out of his body. His hair and entire face disappeared, leaving a blank gray head. Babba just snorted at her "nothingness man" and turned to her books.

"Well if I'm going to get the pure soul I need to live another thousand years, I'm going to have to give that damn brat what he wants," Babba grumbled, yanking out a large, dusty volume off the shelf. Flipping through the paged, she finally found the spell she was looking for. After scanning the instructions, she turned and dug through a few drawers until she pulled out a neat, creme colored paper, a feather pen, and a bottle of red ink. She popped the top of the bottle of ink and chuckled.

"Blood makes the best ink," Babba smirked, dipping the feather pen into the ink bottle. In thick strokes, she carefully wrote the word "Yuuwaku" temptation. Then, with lightning fast movements, Babba folded the creme paper. When she was finished, the folded figure looked like a small person. Smiling with satisfaction, she placed the paper person down in the center of the triangle drawn on the ground.

Moving back toward the table, Babba selected two viles full of purple and green liquid. Making sure she was outside of the circle, she began to chant. Quietly at first, but after a few minutes, her loud chants echoed throughout the cave. Without warning, Babba threw the viles down on the ground at the paper figure. A huge red cloud formed from the explosion, covering the entire area of the circle. Babba grasped her necklace and continued her chanting, whispering now, until the smoke cleared. After a few moments, the smoke began to disappear and Babba smirked in satisfaction.

Sitting in a huddle on the ground where the paper person once stood was a teenage girl. She had long black hair that billowed about her, covering her otherwise naked body.

"Get up girl," Babba barked, putting the ink bottle and pen away. Slowly, the girl rose to her feet and her yellow eyes fluttered open. Babba carelessly tossed her a pile of clothes and ordered her to put them on. The girl obeyed and stepped into the navy blue school uniform. Babba finally turned to face her creation.

"What is it that you wish of me, Babba-sama?" the girl's musical voice rang out.

Babba glanced over to the front of the cave and saw a the sunlight streaming in. "You are to go out into the city," she began, "and get the boy named Yusuke Urameshi."


	3. Chapter 3

3chapter

"URAMESHI!"

Yusuke sighed heavily and ignored the call, continuing on his was up the school steps.

"URAMESHI! DAMMIT, WAIT UP!" Yusuke finally stopped and turned around. Kuwabara ran up to him, his face red from yelling. "What's your problem! You deaf or something?" Kuwabara gave Yusuke no time to answer. "Look, have you seen Keiko anywhere? I really need help and we have that science exam today..."

"Keiko's gone." Was the simple reply.

"Wha...Do ya mean...I mean..." Kuwabara stuttered, nearly dropping the papers he had pulled out of his bag.

"She's not dead dumbass," Yusuke snickered, giving him an amused look. "She's at some scholarship deal and is gunna be gone this whole week."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply, but the loud tardy bell rang out, cutting him off.

"Geeze, now look what you've done! I'm late!" Yusuke grumbled, hurriedly making his was into the building.

"Man...Keiko sure has changed that punk," Kuwabara muttered, watching Yusuke jogging down the hallway. "But I can't tell if it's for the better."

* * *

Yusuke leaned back further into his seat and glared at the clock for the millionth time. Almost nine-thirty. _Why the hell is that damn teacher so late? Well at least he didn't see me come it late..._ The door to the classroom suddenly banged open and a short bald man stumbled in.

"So sorry for being late class," he huffed. "Problems down in the office...but anyway. I have an announcement to make! We have a new student!" As if on cue, a girl stepped into the classroom. Her yellow eyes were concentrated on her feet and her face was bright red. The teacher smiled at her and continued, "Please welcome Miss Nazuna Irakague." The girl bowed to her new classmates, her long black hair falling in front of her face.

The girl Nazuna quietly made her way to the far side of the room by the window. Yusuke stared at her, as did all the other guys in the room. She lifted her head on the way to her seat and caught Yusuke's eyes. Her face turned another shade of red before her eyes locked back onto the ground.

_Wow_ Yusuke thought, still admiring Nazuna from the opposite side of the room,_ she's pretty cute..._ Without warning, Yusuke slammed his head into his desk several times, causing the entire class to stare at him. _REMEMBER KEIKO! REMEMBER KEIKO! REMEMBER KEIKO!_

The teacher cleared his throat and the class turned its attention back on him. "Many of you will be glad to hear the exam has been moved to next Monday." He paused as the class cheered, then raised his voice as he continued, "Instead, there will be a science project due at the end of the week." Instantly the cheers were replaced with groans. "However, this will be done in partners–" Cheers cut him off. "–which I have already assigned–" Again, groans. "–and I will now tell you."

Whispers filled the room as he began reading off names. Yusuke drummed his fingers on his desk and waited for his name. Glancing around the room, he thought about his possible partners and how much he'd have to pay them to do all the work.

"Urameshi and Yukimura," the teacher glanced up from his clipboard. "Oh yes, that's right, Miss Yukimura is gone with the scholarship program..." his eyes scanned the room and went back to the clipboard. "Ah ha! Urameshi will be partners with Irakague." Yusuke sighed and looked over at his partner, whose face seemed to have gotten redder. Pushing himself up from his seat, Yusuke made his way across the room, the other guys' jealous eyes following him the entire way.

* * *

The bell rang out, signaling the end of another period. Yusuke sighed and grabbed his bag. "Just come over to my house later, 'k?" Nazuna, her face resembling a tomato, merely nodded. Yusuke sighed again and ran his free hand through his hair. "Whatever. Just meet me after school in the gym. Didn't you say that was your last period class?"

"Y-yeah...o-okay," Nazuna managed to whisper. Without another word, she sped out of the classroom.

* * *

For the final time that day, the bell rang, and the halls were instantly filled with students rushing to get out of their daily prison. Yusuke slammed his locker shut and trudged his way out the school building.

"Urameshi!" Yusuke turned to the all-too-familiar voice of Kuwabara. "Hey, a bunch of us are going to the arcade...wanna come?"

"Naw," Yusuke replied, placing his hands behind his head. "I gotta work on that damn science project."

"Who'd ya get partnered up with?"

"Uh, that new girl Nazuna."

"Oh, her. I saw her...she's pretty cute."

"Yeah..." Yusuke said with a smirk. Instantly, Kuwabara's heavy school bag came down on Yusuke's head. "OWW! Dammit Kuwabara! What the hell was that for!"

"Don't forget about Keiko dumbass!"

"I was just saying–"

"Save it," Kuwabara told him coldly. Then his tone softened. "I saw Nazuna headed for the gym. You better head that way."

Yusuke angrily rubbed the lump already forming on his head. "Yeah, yeah. That was where I was going. She said gym class was last period for her."

"Hey, while you're there, can you grab my bag in the guys' locker room? I kinda left it in there, and since you're heading that way..."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'll run it by your house on my way home."

* * *

Yusuke glanced at his wristwatch and sped up his pace. _Dammit! Nazuna's probably been waiting for a while...the last thing I need is someone to gripe me out right now._ Turning to his left, Yusuke entered the gym just as two girls were leaving.

"Hey!" They turned to look at him. "Uh, is Nazuna here?"

The girl with short brown hair nodded. "Yeah, she's finishing up changing in the locker room." Yusuke nodded his thanks and made his way to the other side of the gym. Without hesitation, Yusuke put his hand on the door on the right–but stopped himself just in time; the sign on the door read 'GIRLS'. Yusuke stared for a moment. Had the girls' locker room always been on the right? He shook his head; he'd skipped too many gym classes to be sure. Yusuke smirked and imagined if he had opened the door to see Nazuna changing. Shaking his head violently, he screamed at himself. _REMEMBER KEIKO! REMEMBER KEIKO! REMEMBER KEIKO!_ Yusuke stepped back and turned to the left door that read 'BOYS' and pushed it open.

Everything Yusuke had been holding dropped to the floor with a bang. A loud scream echoed throughout the gym as the door swung shut, smacking Yusuke in the face. His heart pounding, Yusuke shakily bent down to pick up his scattered belongings. _What the hell was Nazuna doing in the boys' locker room!_ Yusuke jerked his head up and glared at the door. To his shock, the sign on the left door read 'GIRLS' and the sign on the right door read 'BOYS'. Yusuke stumbled to his feet. _What the hell–_ Yusuke's thoughts were cut off as the door swung open, and a now fully dressed and cherry-faced Nazuna silently slipped out of the room.

"I-uh...you...the sign...I ... I'm sorry!" Yusuke finally managed to stuttered out, feeling his own face get hot. The image of Nazuna in nothing but her underwear was seared into his mind.

"I-it's...uh...um...okay..." Nazuna mumbled, bending down to help Yusuke pick up his stuff. After everything was picked up, Yusuke stumbled into the boys' locker room and grabbed Kuwabara's bag. Then the two red-faced partners silently made their way out of the gym and headed to Yusuke's house.

* * *

As if the day couldn't seem to get any worse, on the way to Yusuke's house, it started to pour down hard, freezing rain. In the rush to get to shelter, Nazuna slipped and fell face-first into a puddle of mud. Yusuke hurriedly picked her up and continued to sprint, his home finally coming into view.

Banging open the door and kicking off his shoes, Yusuke noticed a note from his mom taped to the door. The ink was smeared from the rain, but Yusuke knew his mom had gone off to drink the night away with some friends. Turning back to Nazuna, he found her a muddy mess.

"Oh...if ya want, you can use the shower," Yusuke said. Noticing her face getting redder (if that's even possible), he hastily added, "I promise I won't peep!" Suddenly Nazuna burst into laughter. Yusuke's eyes widened; he had never seen her speak more than a few words at a time, and seeing her laugh took him by surprise.

"I know you wouldn't do that Yusuke," Once again, Yusuke was shocked. Not only did Nazuna say a complete sentence, she said it without her face turning beet red and didn't stutter once.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Well the bathroom's down the hall...and my bedroom is across from it. Just go in there when you're done, so I know when to go in the bathroom and turn the shower off."

"Uh...why couldn't I just–"

Yusuke cut her off, "The shower handle is kinda screwy and it's really hard to turn on and off. And you can just dig though my drawers and find some clean clothes." Nazuna nodded and they made their way to the bathroom. After turning the shower on, Yusuke went out to the living room and plopped down in front of the television and flipped through the channels.

About half an hour later, the sound of a door slamming made Yusuke jump. Sighing, Yusuke clicked off the tv and pushed himself up. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, Yusuke glanced out the window and noticed the rain had finally stopped. Yusuke blinked. Why was the window opened? Without a second thought, he reached over and closed it, grumbling and cursing at the puddle that now sat on the window sill.

Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure it was his door that had slammed shut. Sure enough, his once open door was now firmly closed. With a sigh of relief and another embarrassing memory of earlier that day, Yusuke opened the bathroom door. The mirror was fogged up completely and he took noticed that one of the towels was missing. _Good. Now there's no doubt she's out_ he thought, pulling back the shower curtain.

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Nazuna stood naked in the shower, out of the way of the falling water as she had begun to wrap a towel around her wet hair. The silence between the two stretched on before an ear-shattered scream broke finally broke it.

Nazuna frantically yanked the shower curtain back as Yusuke stumbled back, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. On his way back, however, Yusuke tripped over a stool and fell backward. He reached out to grab something to break his fall...but only ended up grabbing the shower curtain and tearing it off, giving him yet another view of his naked science partner. Nazuna screamed again and this time took off out of the bathroom. At the same time, Yusuke, still in a daze, sat up. In the process, he tripped the fleeing Nazuna.

Yusuke whirled around and managed to grab Nazuna before she hit the ground. Yusuke blinked. Whatever he had just grabbed, it was rather soft. Looking over at Nazuna, it hit Yusuke what he had his hand on. Nazuna's hand flew up and slapped Yusuke so hard, he could see stars blinking before his eyes.

When he finally came to his senses, he heard the door to his bedroom slam shut. Yusuke stayed where he sat and went over what had just happened in his mind. His bedroom door was open when Nazuna went to take her shower–the signal for her being finished was it slamming shut.

_If she was still in the shower, how..._ Then it dawned on him. The window next to the bathroom was open, and the wind had ended up shutting the door. Standing up, Yusuke felt another sting come from his cheek. He gently touched it and cringed. _I'm gunna have an imprint of her hand for a week!_ Sighing heavily, Yusuke turned off the shower and went back into the living room, flipping the tv back on.

_This is going to be a hell of a long project._


	4. Chapter 4

**/A.N./**_ Finally! The climax of the entire story /sniffle/ Do you know how long I've been waiting to write this? When I was typing, I was ecstatic! Now...please read...and don't kill me. I know all you die-hard Keiko/Yusuke fans out there are sharpening your weapons as I speak...but please bare with me here! Now, without further adue...chapter 4 of 'envy'! (ps...uh, this isn't the end so don't worry...it's just what the entire story so far has been leading up to! I promise, there should be at least 3 or 4 chapters still to come! Thankx so much for reading this far! I love you all/author to reader/)_

4chapter

BAM!

"OWW! What the hell was that for!" Yusuke yelled, rubbing the bump forming on his head. He glared at the broken shards of the coffee cup on the floor beside him. "You could've killed me! You're lucky that cup didn't shatter on my head!"

"Whoops, my bad," his mother replied sarcastically. "I was aiming for the sink...but your fat head got in the way."

"Most normal people put things in the sink, not throw them," Yusuke grumbled, bending down to pick up the shatter cup.

"So...Keiko called," Atsuko started lazily. "Says she's coming back today."

"What!"

Atsuko's eyes narrowed at her son's response. "What's the matter? Afraid Keiko's gunna find out about Nazuna?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know about your escapades with your science partner!" She slammed her hands on the table, causing Yusuke to jump.

"Uh, mom," Yusuke managed to say once he recovered from the shock, "I think you've got it all wrong..." But it was no use. By now, Atsuko had sat herself down at the kitchen table with a few bottles of booze and was wailing something about her son being a peeping tom. Yusuke sighed and made his way out the door.

* * *

"Hey Yusuke!" 

Yusuke stopped in mid-step. _That voice..._ Yusuke turned around and was tackled to the ground. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and glared at the girl sitting on his chest.

"Sorry Yusuke," Keiko laughed, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "I didn't think I'd end up tackling you."

"Yea, nice to see you too," Yusuke said sarcastically, pushing himself up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, where are you going? It's Saturday...there's no school."

"I got that stupid science project that's due Monday. I'm suppose to meet my part–"

"Yusuke!" The call cut him off. Keiko and Yusuke turned around to see Nazuna running up to them. "Yusuke, where have you been? I've been at the park waiting for you for almost an hour!"

"Sorry Nazuna, I was held up..." the two continued to talk and Keiko stared at them. _Did I miss something?_

"Hi!" Keiko cut in, jabbing her hand out at the other girl.

Nazuna stared at her. "Uh...who are you?"

Keiko gritted her teeth and tried to keep smiling. "I'm Keiko Yukimura. Yusuke's _girlfriend_." She emphasized the last word.

"Really? How interesting," Nazuna said, not sounding interested at all. "Yusuke never mentioned you."

Keiko felt something inside her snap, and she struggled to keep her composure. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"Nazuna," she said simply, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

"A pleasure," Keiko grumbled. "And how exactly do _you_ know Yusuke?"

"Oh, we're partners in a science project."

A wave of relief washed over Keiko. "Really? If you're doing research, I can help you."

Before Nazuna could reply, Yusuke jumped in, "That'd be great Keiko!" And thus, the three headed off toward the park.

* * *

"You mean you've had all week and you've got _nothing_?" Keiko was amazed. "What have you been doing all week?" Nazuna's cheeks lit up bright red and she quickly turned away. Keiko turned to Yusuke, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Ok, I see. I guess I'll leave you two alone," she said coldly. 

"No, Keiko-wait!" Yusuke yelled frantically, jogging to catch up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Angrily, she shoved it off. "I'll be over at the bench. You two go collect the leaves you need over there." She stalked off out of sight. Yusuke sighed and watched her go as he ran his hand through his hair. Muttering under his breath, he turned back to Nazuna, who was busily searching the shady ground for specimens.

* * *

"Hey, how about this one?" Nazuna walked over and gazed at the plant in Yusuke's hands. 

"Naw...that's not right."

"Ah! Screw it!" Yusuke through the plant down on the ground in frustration. "We've been searching this whole damn area for hours and still nothing!"

Nazuna suddenly laid her hand on top of Yusuke's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's okay," she whispered softly.

Yusuke stared at her a minute longer before gently pulling his hand away. "It's getting chilly," he said, looking up at the dark clouds beginning to form in the sky. He stood up and brushed himself off. "It's gunna rain. We should go get Keiko–"

He was cut off as he felt Nazuna's arms slide around his waist and pull him close to her. "Just...forget about her. You've got me now."

* * *

Keiko shivered and finished shoving the papers into the bag. _I didn't know I'd need a jacket,_ she thought, looking at the dark clouds in the sky. Suddenly, a fat water droplet fell and landed on her nose. She hurriedly wiped it off and pulled the bag onto her shoulder. _It's starting to rain...I better go get Yusuke and Nazuna..._ The very thought of that wretched girl's name was enough to sicken Keiko. 

As she trudged though the shady trees, Keiko's thoughts turned as dark as the rain clouds above her. _Who does that...witch...think she is anyway! She's cocky, obnoxious, rude, incredibly immature...just like Yusuke. Ha. Imagine that...and what is going on between them anyway! Not as if Yusuke would be interested in a slut like her...And if she thinks she can have Yusuke, she's got another thing coming!_

* * *

Yusuke stepped out of Nazuna's embrace. "Look...Nazuna. You're a cute girl...and nice...and I'm sorry for all those times I peeped in on you changing and stuff...but..." He trailed off, unable to put his feelings into words. Slowly, he turned around to face her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. 

"I-I see..." she said softly. She gazed up at him, the water from the light drizzle mingling with the tears on her cheeks. "Yusuke...please hear me out! I know I've only known you for a week, so this may sound totally outrageous but...the minute I met you, I felt something click inside of me. And when I'm around you...there's this sense of completeness in my heart." She reached out and gripped Yusuke's hand in her own. "Yusuke...I love you."

Yusuke's eyes widened even further, her confession echoing in his mind. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of hers and brushed his wet hair out his eyes. "Nazuna...I never knew you felt that way...but that doesn't change anything. You're a sweet girl...and I almost wish I could return your feelings. But...I'm sorry. I don't love you. I _can't_ love you."

"I-it's that girl isn't it? Keiko?" Nazuna whispered, her voice nearly cracking.

Yusuke smiled slightly and nodded. Nazuna felt as though her heart had broken in two. Unable to stop herself, tears began to pour down her cheeks. Still sobbing, she let herself fall against his chest. After a few minutes, the tears began to subside and Nazuna managed to whisper, "Yusuke...can you do something for me?"

Yusuke gently pushed her off of him and looked down at her, pity shining in his eyes. Then he nodded.

Nazuna took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "Yusuke...I understand how you feel about Keiko...and I guess I should move on...please help me get over you...would you...kiss me?"

"Whoa!" Yusuke yelped, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Now you just said–"

"Yes, and I need to know before I move on."

"Know what?"

Nazuna closed her eyes and smiled, "Know what it's like to kiss you." Her eyes flew open again, filling with tears. "Please...the sooner I get over you...the better." Yusuke studied her, the emotions churring inside of him. Finally, despite the screaming in his heart, Yusuke nodded. A sad smile tugged at her lips. Heart pounding in his chest, Yusuke leaned down...and his lips met Nazuna's. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. As if being controlled, Yusuke felt his arms slide around her waist. Yusuke tried to stop, but it was as if someone was controlling his body.

A dull, wet thump brought Yusuke out of his trance and back to his senses. Quickly, he yanked himself away from Nazuna, who was had a smug look on her face and she was looking at someone behind him. Slowly, Yusuke turned around to find Keiko staring at him wide-eyed. The bag she had been carrying had dropped and the papers inside were scattered all about her. Realization seemed to sink in and Keiko's eyes instantly filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Keiko..." Yusuke thought frantically, "It's not what it looks like."

"What...what is that supposed to mean?" Keiko finally snapped. Tears continued to stream down steadily and the rain began to come down harder. "What? That you weren't going behind my back and making out with that...that bitch!" Yusuke and Nazuna's eyes widened at Keiko's rage. Yusuke opened his mouth to reply, but Nazuna stepped in.

"Look Keiko, I can understand how you feel. I was so sad when I saw you and Yusuke this morning–"

"That you decided to try and break us apart!"

"Is that what it looked like?" Keiko paused at Nazuna's words. "Did I grab Yusuke...or did Yusuke kiss me?" Yusuke and Keiko both stared, stunned, at Nazuna's words.

The meaning sunk in and Keiko felt the most horrible, wrenching pain in her chest, as if her heart had been ripped out. Her vision became blurry with tears as she felt herself whirl around and sprint out back through the trees. Yusuke's calls didn't reach her ears; Nazuna's words were the only thing echoing through her mind. _Did I grab Yusuke...or did Yusuke kiss me?_ The pain in her chest doubled and Keiko began sobbing harder.

Suddenly Keiko slipped in the rain and she saw the ground rushing up to meet her. She braced herself for the impact...but it never came. Gently easing her eyes open, Keiko found herself in the middle of the street, resting in some stranger's arms. Panicking, Keiko pushed away, but only succeeded in falling over again, but this time taking the stranger with her. She groaned and pushed herself up from the wet street. Looking over she was shocked to see her classmate, Daichi Aromu.

"Oh-ah...I'm so sorry Daichi!" She said, jumping to her feet and helping him stand. Daichi laughed and bent down to pick up his fallen umbrella.

"Let's get out of the street," he said simply, tugging at her arm. She quickly followed him to the bus stop bench and stood by him under his dark blue umbrella. "You sure gave me a scare out there."

Keiko blinked. "I...oh! So it was you who caught me!"

Daichi nodded. "Yeah, you came outta nowhere, sprinting your heart out. So...what were you running from?"

The past rushed back to her, causing her eyes to fill with tears again. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a sob escaped her throat. Without warning, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"D-Daichi..."

"Shhh, don't speak," he murmered, pulling her against him. "It was that damn Urameshi, wasn't it?" Shocked, Keiko jumped and whirled around to face him. She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew, but she wasn't given the chance. His mouth crashed against hers, stealing her breath away in a passionate kiss. When he finally broke off, Keiko felt her legs turn to water and she fell against him, and didn't object when he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," he muttered into her hair. "I'm here for you now."

* * *

The sun crept lazily over the city, its light streaming in every window, waking the sleepers inside. Yusuke yawned and threw his pillow over his eyes as his blinds were yanked open by his mother. 

"Get up you lazy ass," she said, whacking him with her free hand. "I got a letter for ya."

"Since when does the mail come this early?"

"Well Keiko came and gave it to me herself."

Yusuke shot up at the mention of Keiko's name. He greedily snatched the envelope from Atsuko's hand. He ripped the envelope to sheds and his eyes quickly scanned the note, his heart sinking at every word. With a snarl, Yusuke torn the note to shreds and scattered the pieces on the floor along with what remained of the envelope.

Atsuko snorted. "You'll be cleaning that up ya know." She tighten her bathrobe and yawned as she walked out the door and back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, a fully dressed Yusuke walked in and threw a piece of bread in the toast.

Atsuko finally broke the uneasy silence. "So...you finish your project?" She took his silence as a no. All the same, she found it unusual that Yusuke was actually quiet. "What happened at the park yesterday?" Yusuke snorted and grabbed the toast as it popped up. Shoving on his shoes, he opened the front door and began to walk out. "Hey! Yusuke! Is...is everything okay with you and Keiko? I mean, I can understand boyfriend-girlfriend problems–"

"Keiko..."Yusuke softly started. "Keiko and I aren't together anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**/A.N./** _Hello yall! Sooo sorry for the slow update...for more details, please see my profile page...But here it is, the fifth chapter of 'envy'. Anywho, on to "business": for all of you who are unfamiliar with Japanese pop culture, have no fear! That's why I'm here! (hey-that rhymed!) As you'll come to read, there is a place in this chapter that deals with a little bit of pop culture/singers/hotties/whatever! So here is a little reference for that (yes, I did my research)_

_**SMAP**: Japan's most popular boy band and best selling J-pop group EVER (like a __japanese version of the Monkees)  
__**Kimura Takuya** : singer in SMAP; often voted sexiest man in Japan, Taiwan, ect, etc._

_ok! now that you have that incredibly useful j-pop info... on w/ the fanfic!_

5chapter

"Hellooo! Earth to the spirit detective! Yusuke! I know you can hear me–"

"Would you just shut up!" Yusuke snapped, whirling around to glare at his blue-haired spirit guide.

"Well if you would answer me the first time, I could...shut up...much quicker."

"Botan, I doubt you know _how_ to shut up." For this, Botan had no reply. Instead, she snapped her mouth shut as her face turned cherry and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, if you want something, spill it."

"Fine," Botan said stiffly, adjusting her skirt on her school uniform. "Koenma needs you to come to Spirit World. I'm afraid its terribly urgent. You see there's a demon–" Instantly Yusuke's hand clamped over her mouth.

"In case you didn't notice, this isn't the best time to discuss my cases. Here in the human world, you have to be more...discreet," Yusuke hissed. She nodded and he released her.

"Well then, lets go to Spirit Worl- I mean to Koenma," Botan quickly corrected herself. She used her magic to make her oar appear. Climbing on, she signaled Yusuke to join her as she floated a few feet above the ground, causing all the people around them to drop their jaws.

Yusuke's hand slapped up to his head. _Is that what she calls 'discreet' !_

"Hey, Botan." Yusuke said casually. "When was the last time you saw a human floating on an oar?"

Botan thought for a moment, still hovering. "Hmmm...can't say I ever had."

"Really. Well have you ever seen a human magically make an oar appear?"

"No, sorry. Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, actually. You say you've never seen a human do that?" She shook her head. "Well I think neither have they," he finished, pointing to the gawking crowd.

It took a few minutes for the realization to sink in, and Botan finally jumped off her oar. She quickly racked her brain for ideas. _Come on, think Botan!_ She mentally commanded herself. Sparing a quick glance at the crowd, she noticed most were teenage girls, obviously on their way to school.

Then the idea hit her.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly yelled, pointing off in the distance, "is that Kimura Takuya from SMAP!" Instantly, the gawking crowd of school girls transformed into a screaming mob of fangirls, all running in the direction of Botan's pointing finger.

"Wow Botan," Yusuke said in awe, "nice thinking." Botan gave him a triumphant smile-then froze. "Ok, lets go." Botan remained silent –quite a feat on her part– and continued to stare, transfixed, at something behind Yusuke. "Uh, Botan?" Yusuke asked, waving his hand in front of Botan's face. Slowly, Yusuke turned to what Botan was staring so intently at, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him up on her oar, which she had quickly reboarded. Still without a word, and despite Yusuke's whining and protests, they flew off at top speed toward the spirit world.

* * *

To Yusuke's amazement, Botan remained silent the entire journey. From the moment they jumped on the oar to the time they stepped into Koenma's office, she opened her mouth not once. Koenma seemed to notice something was up, but he choose to ignore it. Instead, the baby prince turned to his employee and raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo," he stated through his pacifier. He jumped back into his large, plush chair before continuing. "You've probably wondering why I would drag you out of school...I know how much you must enjoy learning math, history, science–"

"Shit!" Yusuke interrupted suddenly, remembering his still incomplete science project that was due that day. Just as suddenly, Yusuke leapt at Koenma, hugging him fiercely. Koenma, still recovering from the shock of Yusuke's random outburst of colorful language, was completely taken aback.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yusuke chanted without pausing for a breath, now picking up Koenma and tossing him in the air. "You saved my ass Koenma–" Yusuke was cut off when Koenma, in midair, abruptly changed into his teenage form and toppled on top of him with a sickening thud.

"No Yusuke. Thank _you_," Koenma said, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. "You make a decent cushion.

"N-no problem..." Yusuke managed to say weakly, still in a heap on the floor.

"Alright! Enough fun and games!" Koenma said, as Yusuke snorted and rose to his feet. "There is an urgent matter at hand Yusuke."

"Just cut to the chase," Yusuke smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Just tell me where the demon is and I'll go kill him."

Koenma shook his head. "Yusuke, are you aware of what a Muotoko is?" Yusuke shook his head. "It's a nothingness man, meaning a demon that can take the shape of anything it desires."

"So what? Can't you still track it down?"

"Yes. But the Muotoko isn't the problem."

"What are you getting at?"

"Muotoko are stupid creatures. Mindless, in fact. They are basically 'programmed' to do whatever their master commands of them."

"So you're saying there's a big bad boss demon behind it all?" Yusuke asked.

"Not quite," Koenma answered, "our sources have indicated that whoever is behind the Muotoko demon is no demon." Yusuke remained silent.

"Yusuke." Koenma and Yusuke both jumped at Botan finally speaking up. "Have you noticed what's was on the news a few weeks ago?"

"Nope," Yusuke said casually.

"Well there was an incident with a young girl in a coma-like state. She was found it a wooded area on the outskirts of the city...still alive, but she had no...soul."

"You mean..."

Koenma nodded sadly. "Humans are greedy...power-hungry, by nature. Those few that...cross over and mingle with the demon race become even darker. They slowly loose their humanity, sometimes going as far as to use human souls for an elixir."

"You mean like some kind of fountain of youth?"

"Yes, of sorts. But only pure souls are effective for this long-life elixir. Most often, souls of young women are taken."

"So you want me to find this soul-stealing human huh?" Yusuke smirked. "Perfect. I've been in a shitty mood lately and I could use some time to kick some ass."

Botan sighed. He would never change. "The soul-stealer lives somewhere in the wooded area outside of the city, around where the girl was found. Take Kuwabara and start there...before anyone else becomes a victim."

* * *

The stars glittered in the sky; each one like a tiny jewel that lit up the otherwise black night. Keiko shuddered and snuggled closer to Daichi as they made their way through the dark street.

"Of all the times for the street lights not to work..." Daichi mumbled. Not that he was complaining about the lack of light.

Especially when Keiko was afraid of the dark.

Smirking to himself, Daichi let his hand slid around Keiko's waist, pulling her closer to him. Beside him, Keiko sighed happily and rested lightly against him. Abruptly they both stopped as the outline of man slowly appeared in front of them. Almost at once, Daichi recognized it as Muotoko, the old lady Babba's servant of sorts.

"W-who's that," Keiko whispered, her grip on Daichi's arm tightening. Before Daichi could reply, a bone-chilling, husky voice crept out from the dark form of Muotoko.

"Daichi Aromu and Keiko Yukimura. Babba summons you." The voice was soft, yet demanding. Muotoko turned and disappeared into the darkness. Daichi and Keiko exchanged a glance before quickly following after him.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the tire pair of humans stumbled into the cave of the old woman after their silent guide.

"Welcome Aromu-san!" An old woman said warmly, walking up and embracing Daichi. "I'm so glad you have returned." She glanced at Keiko. "Ah. You must be Yukimura-san. I am Babba. A pleasure to meet you child," she said, taking Keiko's hand. Keiko smiled in response, but remained quiet and utterly confused.

Babba turned to the crackling fire place, her hands folded neatly behind her back. "Aromu-san." Daichi jumped at the sudden sternness in the old woman's voice. "Quite a while ago we made...a deal."

"Y-yes," Daichi responded, "I still agree to take up your work..." He trailed off as Babba slowly shook her head.

"I can see by the lovely young woman standing at your side that my half of the deal is complete. Now it is my turn to get what _I_ most desire." Keiko turned to Daichi, giving him a confused look. Daichi gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Babba.

"Yes, of course. When do you want to start teaching me?"

At those words, Babba burst into laughter, startling Daichi and Keiko. Not her usually, melodic laughter. It was cold and hard, almost sounding forced. Babba turned around and gazed at Daichi, her usually warm, welcoming eyes now cold and distant.

"The first thing I will teach you, boy, is that you should never trust anyone. Even a seemingly harmless old woman. Especially that." Daichi's eyes widened at the change in the old woman. Fear gripped him and he slowly took a few wobbly steps backward, before feeling his back run up against something hard.

_Muotoko._

His last thought was the name of the blank, gray man that took him away from his conscious state, plunging him into darkness.

Keiko stared, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you...you're a...a..."

"A demon?" Babba offered coldly. "Muotoko...my nothingness man, yes. Me? No. Just a human like yourself." The elderly woman shook her head slightly. "No, no. Not like you. Better. Wiser. You are a fool Keiko Yukimura. You waltzed right into my trap."

"T-trap...?"

"Yes my dear. Everything was set up. Your week trip. Early return...even Nazuna. Especially Nazuna. And Daichi just _happening_ to be there when you need someone? Yes, that was me as well. Brilliant, is it not?"

"But...why? Why _me_?" Keiko asked, her voice high-pitched from fright.

"Why? Why not? You, Keiko Yukimura, are perfect. Or, as much so as a human can be. More importantly, your _soul_ is perfect. Oh, how I have longed for...waited for...a soul as desirable as yours!"

Keiko took a step back from the old woman who was clearly off her rocker.

"Do you know what a perfect soul is used for? It's potential? ...Long life. Long, ever-lasting life. _That_ is what I desire Keiko Yukimura. And _you_ are to help me achieve that." Babba snapped her fingers and instantly Keiko felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up from the ground. She screamed and struggled against the nothingness man who held her, but his arms were like steel bands around her body.

From within the folds of her blood-red kimono, Babba pulled out a small crystal ball. Slowly, she stalked over to the struggling Keiko, chanting in an ancient, incomprehensible tongue. When she reached Keiko, Babba held the crystal ball to Keiko chest, her chanting becoming louder, more forceful.

An immense pain rose in Keiko's chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but found her throat dry. She felt her limbs go limp and all her will to struggle slowly drain away. A bright ball of light suddenly began to appear from her chest and slowly detach itself from Keiko's body. The more the ball pulled away from her, the more Keiko's world began to dim.

Keiko racked her brain for some kind of plan, some way to escape, but it was futile. As the ball of light finally broke away from her body, Keiko's world disappeared, only one word, one name, echoing in her mind.

_Yusuke..._


	6. Chapter 6

_/A.N./ aaahh! chapter six is FINALLY up! sorry for the long delay...but i'm afraid i have some bad news concerning updating. Friday (June 24) I'm leaving for South Carolina...whereI will have no internet/compie access...which means no updates...for about two weeks.I know,I know! I'm so sorry! Please dont leave me! I promise to work on the last few chapters of this fanfic and update right whenI get back! I'm soooo sorry this chapter has a sorta bad cliffhanger...please don't flame me and send me viruses! Anywho, please enjoy and thanx for reading! Don't forget to review!_

6chapter

"OH MY GOD URAMESHI!" The door slammed open, causing Yusuke and Koenma to jump. Kuwabara stumbled in breathing heavily, a crumpled piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. He ran over to Yusuke and grabbed him by his shirt collar and shook him, all the while screaming insanely about demons and monsters and the like.

"Gee, nice to see you too Kuwabara," Yusuke said sarcastically, yanking free from Kuwabara's grasp. "Ok, take a deep breath–" Kuwabara inhaled deeply. "–and tell my what in the hell you are doing here!"

"I think a more appropriate question," Koenma hastily put in, "would be _how_ did you get here Kuwabara."

"Botan, probably...I mean I don't see her anywhere," Yusuke suggested.

"Maybe," Koenma said dryly, "that would be because she's right here." He pulled back the door Kuwabara had slammed open to reveal a squashed and unconscious Botan.

"Then...how..." Yusuke stuttered.

"George brought me," Kuwabara answered with his first full sentence since he had entered the room. "That ogre." He pointed to the blue ogre that no one noticed had entered the room after Kuwabara. "Oh...Urameshi! I found _this _letter on my door," he thrust the paper he had been holding at Yusuke.

Yusuke quickly scanned the note before giving Kuwabara a dark look. "Kuwabara...you moron! What the hell is this? All it says is 'watch the video'!"

Kuwabara laughed uneasily. "Uh...yea. I dunno about that." Before Yusuke could pummel Kuwabara into the ground, George stepped forward.

"Uh...Koenma sir...I have the video right here–" As he pulled the video out, it was abruptly yanked out of his hands by Botan, who was fully recovered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"Botan demanded from the shocked boys. "Lets see what's on this tape!" Koenma was the first to recover, and he took the tape from her and put it on the big screen. Fuzz. For a full ten minutes, the picture was only fuzz. Right before Yusuke was about to rip the tape out and smash it to pieces, the picture flipped to a black screen. A deep, croaking voice filled the room.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Detective for the Spirit World. Fourteen years of age. Hair, black. Eyes, brown. Height, 173cm. Weight, 54 kg..." Koenma and the others stared in shock as the black screen continued to call out Yusuke's status before moving on to Kuwabara's. After Kuwabara's, came Keiko's status. The tape finally ended with, "...one of these three teens has been used for the highest honor a single human being can receive. Their soul will be used to fuel those more worthy of its purity. Do not expect their soul to return to the spirit realm any time soon." The large screen abruptly snapped back to fuzz, and silence ensued the room. Everyone knew who that 'honored person' was.

And it was already too late to save her.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help her?" Botan screeched. Kuwabara and George stared at Yusuke in shock.

"You heard me. Keiko can take care of herself. Besides, she has a _new_ boyfriend," Yusuke spat.

"I have some bad news," Koenma cut in. "I've searched our database and found Keiko's soul is detached from her body."

Yusuke shrugged if off. "So? Then it'll just end up here, right?"

"Wrong," Koenma said, staring at his computer screen. "It says here her soul is still in human world."

"Well that doesn't make much sense," Botan complained. "Souls detached from their host have to come to spirit world."

"That's just it Botan," Koenma said, folding his hands neatly in his lap. "Her soul has a host. Just not its rightful one."

"No," Botan said, shaking her head, "That can't be right! Souls can't be in any body that's not there own!"

"I don't know how to explain it either, but I have a feeling this has something to do with our Muotoko demon," Koenma said. "Yusuke, its your job to go save Keiko...and anyone else that demon and its master may have harmed."

Yusuke remained stubborn. "I told you. It's not my job to go chasing after Keiko every time she acts stupid! Go ask her damn boyfriend to help her!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma said firmly, slamming his fists on the top of the table. "The only one acting stupid here is you! I don't care what kind of fight you're in with Keiko right now! Your relationship with her never had anything to do with you duty as spirit detective! Now I'm telling you as your_ boss_ that its your _job_ to go take care of this demon!" Everyone was shocked. Koenma could be harsh, but he had never been like this to Yusuke. Botan quickly recovered and she quickly dragged the two boys out of the young prince's office.

* * *

"Yusuke," Botan finally spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper. Yusuke didn't respond, but kept trudging through the forest where Keiko's soul was supposed to be. Botan continued, "What you said back there...about Keiko having a new boyfriend...well, before we left for spirit world, I saw...Keiko...with this guy..."

"Daichi Aromu," Yusuke said sourly.

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Keiko dumped you for that stalker?"

"What do you mean 'stalker'?" Yusuke asked, his interest perking up.

"You don't know? Everybody at school does...well you're always skipping so..."

"Get to the point dumbass."

"Well ever since Keiko turned him down a while back, he's been trying to get her back...I dunno. Some guys says he hangs around her house and follows her around and stuff."

"Sicko," Yusuke spat in disgust.

"Kuwabara...this Daichi guy," Botan started thoughtfully, "how far do you think he'd go to get Keiko?"

"Far enough to sell her soul," a voice called out. The three jumped and turned around to find Nazuna standing behind them, a smug look on her face.

"Nazuna. What an unpleasant surprise," Yusuke said dryly. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask the same of you," Nazuna chuckled, slowly gliding toward him.

"Why would you ask a demon if she's in school?" Botan asked Yusuke.

"Demon? What! Nazuna's a..."

"You mean to tell me you didn't pick up on her demon aura!" Botan accused, her voice rising.

"Well she doesn't look like a demon!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Since when do looks matter!"

Yusuke angrily opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by laughed. Botan and Yusuke turned and looked at Nazuna...and were shocked to see and unconscious Kuwabara lying near her.

"You call yourself a spirit detective!" Nazuna said once she'd stopped her laughing. "Don't make me laugh! You can't even pick up on my demon aura when I was close to you all those times. Very close..." She trailed off and winked suggestively at Yusuke.

"Now I can see why Keiko would dump you..." Botan muttered under her breath. Yusuke shot her a death glare before turning his attention back to Nazuna.

"What did you do to Kuwabara?"

"Oh, this little human? He didn't stand a chance. It was over in a matter of seconds."

Yusuke stared in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you beat the shit out of Kuwabara while Botan and me argued!"

"If that's the way you choose to look at it..." Nazuna carelessly flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. Yusuke ground his teeth and fantasized about ripping her hair out, strand by strand.

"All you humans are pathetic." Yusuke snapped back to reality at Nazuna's voice. "You especially. You fell for the trap better than I thought."

"Trap?"

"Yes...the one made by my master and the human boy, Daichi." Yusuke stiffened at that name.

"So that's what you meant before..."

"Yes. Daichi made a deal with my master. He agreed to give her what she wanted and vise versa. Daichi wanted Keiko. That's where I came in. I was made to break the two of you apart...and it worked. Very easily I might add."

Yusuke's fists closed into tight balls at his sides. Shaking with fury, Yusuke threw himself at Nazuna. She gave him an amused look as she dodged the punches that rained down on her. The punches she avoided. The kick...she didn't see it coming until it hit her. Nazuna flew backward, landing with a sickening crack against the trunk of a nearby tree. Yusuke, breathing heavily, turned back to Botan and flashed her a smile and a thumbs up. Botan started to return the smile, but the color suddenly drained from her face and she pointed a shaky finger behind Yusuke. Confused, Yusuke turned around, only to be thrown back by a powerful punch. Lucky for him, Botan was there to break his fall.

Yusuke stood shakily to his feet and tenderly touched his cheek. To his shock he found a long, deep cut running down the length of his cheek. Whirling around, he was stunned to find Nazuna exactly where she had landed...but her arm was stretched out at least five feet from her body. Nazuna snickered as her arm quickly snapped back to its normal length.

"That's my power Yusuke," she said, slowly making her way toward him. "And there's no way to beat it." Abruptly, her arm stretched out at Yusuke, but this time he was ready. He avoided her right arm by jumping to the left– right into the path of her left fist. Again, Yusuke was sent flying backward. The large tree trunk broke his fall, and he could feel the hard bark cutting deeply into his skin. Easing his eyes open, an excruciating pain welled up from his stomach and Yusuke saw deep red blood dripping through his white t-shirt. Yusuke stood painfully to his feet, every movement sending small zaps of pain zipping through his body.

_Damn her_ he thought weakly, leaning against the back of the tree for support. His vision double before him as he saw Nazuna stalking toward him to finish him off. His heart sank when he realized he was done for. _Damn it...!_


	7. Chapter 7

_/A.N./ wow! so much quicker than I expected! I told myself I would finish this fanfic before I leave for my hellish two weeks in South Carolina (I have nothing against s.c. i just dont like being away from my compie and friends) i didn't wanna make you guys wait forever for the next parts when i got back. aren't i great? (ha ha) well, now i've got my work cut out for me caz i gotta finish hurry and finish before friday!_

_Thanks to all of you for reading and supporting this story...I work so hard on it. Thanks to all who review-i really appreciate yall! Thanx my wonderful readers and please enjoy ch.7 of 'envy'! dont forget to **REVIEW! **(pretty please w/ sugar on top)._

7chapter

Nazuna smirked at the wretched excuse for a human standing before her. She had thought Yusuke would at least put up some sort of a fight, but he was just like all the other humans.

Pathetic.

Her fingers extended, contorting into long, sharp points. A fine ending for a spirit detective. Slow and painful. Nazuna stopped a few feet in front of Yusuke and leered down at him. Humans were so fragile, so easily twisted. Seeing no reason to toy with him any longer, she raised her arm above her head, poising for attack, and the death of the spirit detective.

* * *

Yusuke waited, extremely impatiently, for Nazuna to move closer. She did so, then raised her clawed hand above her head–leaving her body completely open for a point-blank shot from his rei gun. The blast was enormous and almost sent Yusuke plowing through the tree behind him. He raised his arms to shield his face and waited for the smoke to clear. 

"Take that bitch," he sneered. He sunk back down to his knees and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Yusuke! You did it!" Botan cheered, running over to Yusuke and giving him a hard pat on the back, to which he cringed in pain. Botan, however, didn't seem to notice. "You had me so worried there for a minute! I thought you were done for!"

"Puh-leese!" Yusuke laughed. "That wench was a piece 'o cake!"

"Really. You need to work on your aim," a dry voice said. Nazuna slowly stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Yusuke!" she pouted, "Look what you've gone and done!" The rei gun hadn't missed it's mark; in fact, it hit Nazuna square in the stomach where there was now a gaping hole.

"H-how did you..." Yusuke stammered, jumping to his feet and handing a disgusted Botan his cigarette.

Nazuna gave the stunned spirit detective an amused look. "I'm a demon remember? But not just any demon. I was created using a sacred paper spell...meaning I can't be destroyed that easily." Instantly, the hole filled in and her fingers grew back into their claw-like form. "Now let's finish this, shall we?"

"Bring it on," Yusuke taunted, cracking his knuckles. Nazuna smirked and charged at him. Yusuke ducked as her claws cut through the solid tree trunk, easily slicing though it. As the trunk began to tumble over him, Yusuke focused all his strength and pushed the trunk away from him and back at the demon girl. As the heavy tree fell on top of her, he quickly readied himself for Nazuna to recover and attack him, but Botan was distracting him.

"This is disgusting!" she hollered, waving his cigarette in his face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that there was a psycho demon girl made of paper trying to kill him.

"Uh, Botan," Yusuke mumbled, irritated. "Kinda busy." Nazuna had gotten out from under the tree and was climbing to her feet.

"Smoking is a cancer hazard!" Botan yelled back at him, throwing the cigarette back over her shoulder. A sudden yelp of pain made both Botan and Yusuke turn. The cigarette had fallen back and landed on Nazuna's shoulder, burning a gaping hole in it. She patted out her flaming shoulder quickly before turning on Botan.

"You bitch!" She screeched. "How dare you do that to me!" With that, Nazuna threw herself at Botan, claws extended and reaching for the spirit guide's throat. Thinking quickly, Botan reached into Yusuke's pocket and yanked out his silver lighter. She smirked at Nazuna as she held it up.

"Not so fast demon!" She flipped the lighter open and tossed it at Nazuna. The flame hit her and suddenly the demon burst into flames, her painfully screams echoing through the dense forest. Yusuke stared at her burning remains a moment before groaning.

"Ok...now I'm totally confused," he moaned, sinking to the ground.

"It's simple," Botan said, with a you're-just-jealous-cause-I-beat-Nazuna-and-you-couldn't look on her face. "She basically told us her weakness! She said she was made from paper...so that means she'll burn up like paper!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "And why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"

Botan spit her tongue out at him, "It's not my fault you're too dumb to figure things out for yourself." Yusuke ground his teeth and opened his mouth to comment angrily, but was cut off when a large gray body flew out of nowhere and slammed into him.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelped, kicking the body aside. "Are you alright?"

"F-five more...five more minutes m-momma..." Yusuke said, his eyes swirling.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Botan jumped and turned around to find Kuwabara, battered and bruised, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree for support.

"Kuwabara! I thought you were unconscious!"

"I was...but, damn! That bitch sure did beat me up fast huh? But I woke up when I felt myself being dragged..." he pointed to the gray corpse that lay on top of Yusuke. "It was _that _thing! So I fought back. Put up a pretty hard fight too."

Botan bent down and carefully turned the gray corpse over and examined it. Too her surprise, the face was blank and as gray as the rest of the body. Standing she brushed her hands together and smiled.

"Good job Kuwabara!" she exclaimed. "This looks like the Muotoko demon Koenma was so worried about."

"Ok, great. Can we go home now?" Yusuke whined, coming to his senses.

Botan crossed her arms across her chest and glowered at him. "Forgetting something?"

Yusuke stared at her a minute before comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Oh yea..." he muttered, walking over to Nazuna's body. He bent down slightly and picked up his silver lighter, rubbing the smudges off with the edge of his shirt. "I almost forgot about my lighter!"

Botan was about to reach out and slap Yusuke across the head, but Kuwabara beat her to it. "Yusuke!" He yelled angrily. "You have to save Keiko!"

"And don't you dare say anything about not caring what happens to her, because you know that's not true!" Botan added. "You love Keiko whether you want to or not! Don't deny it! Now go do what you're supposed to do!"

Yusuke gave her a blank stare. "And that would be...?"

"SAVE HER DAMMIT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped at Botan's words. Muttering something incomprehensible under his breath, Yusuke sauntered off into the woods. Behind his back, Botan and Kuwabara silently mouthed "YES!" and high-fived before quickly running after the spirit detective.

* * *

Babba smirked and gently stroked the crystal ball in her lap, feeling it heat up suddenly at her touch. Watching carefully, she could see the poor girl's soul floating around amongst the purple fog that swirled around inside the small orb. The old woman glanced over her shoulder toward the entrance of the cave, but there was no sign of her Muotoko demon servant. 

"Damn useless fool," she said aloud, rage beginning to boil inside of her, "probably got lost. But no matter. I have everything I need in this little orb...and as soon as the sun rises, I'll be able to consume the soul and have eternal life!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I sure as hell ain't gunna stand by and let you do that." Babba jumped and whirled around to face the three intruders who were glaring down at her from the entrance of the cave.

"Yusuke," the old woman said slyly, "where is your beloved Nazuna? I sent her to take care of you..."

Yusuke opened his mouth to rely but Kuwabara and Botan jumped in. "Your precious Nazuna is all burned up!" Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"And besides," Botan added, "the only one beloved to Yusuke is Kei–" Yusuke cut her off with a punch to the back of the head, which immediately started a fight between the two.

"Keiko? Keiko Yukimura?" Babba questioned.

"What'd you do with her?" Yusuke demanded, shoving Botan to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Babba said innocently, glancing anxiously over her shoulder at the clock hanging over the fireplace. _Just five more minutes... _Babba's thoughts were violently interrupted when Yusuke grabbed her by her collar and lifter her off the floor.

"Tell me what you did to Keiko," He said in a low, threatening voice. Babba stared back at him defiantly for a moment before realizing how serious he was.

"N-now, now," Babba said, waving her hands defensively, "Let's not be to hasty Urameshi-san. Remember...harm me and you may never see Keiko alive again." Yusuke stiffened and Babba smirked inwardly. "Good. Now put me back down..." With a snarl, Yusuke threw the old woman back into the room. She flew for a while until smashing against the bookcase on the far wall, sending it toppling over into a table full of viles. As the viles containing liquids and chemicals fell to the floor and shattered, a huge puff of smoke filled the cave, blinding Yusuke and the others. In the chaos, Babba crawled out from under the fallen pile of books and squinted up at the clock. She smirked.

It was time.

* * *

Yusuke coughed and swatted his hands in front of him, attempting to help clear the smoke faster. Laughter suddenly broke out through the cave and a blinding light cut through smoke. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked over at where the laughter was coming from and saw Babba with a triumphant look on her face, holding a glowing crystal ball over her head. 

"Fools!" she shouted. "It's too late to save your precious Keiko! Now I will absorb her soul...and live for eternity!" She burst into another fit of hysterical laughter as a bright orb of light slowly slipped out of the crystal ball.

"Yusuke!" Botan gasped. "It's Keiko's soul!" But before Yusuke could react, the orb of light that was Keiko's soul zoomed away from Babba and circled the room a few times before flying back at the old woman, hitting her at full force and sending her flying backward. Babba regained her balance, still holding the crystal ball above her head and laughed. A sudden large gust of wind picked up and began violently spinning around the room, revolving around Babba, who was now glowing with the power and purity of Keiko's soul. The three sent from spirit world watched in despair as their hearts sank. It was too late. Babba had succeeded in her mission to absorb the pure human soul. They had failed in their mission. They had failed Koenma. But worst of all they failed _her_. They failed the person who needed them the most.

Yusuke blinked back the sudden tears that sprang up in his eyes. _I'm sorry Keiko._

_

* * *

ha ha ha! sorry for the evil cliffhanger u guys! (I'm so evil...) Thanks for reading ch.7! Next one should be the last one so look forward to it! I'm working really hard on it! Now please **REVIEW!** thank you! _

ha ha ha! sorry for the evil cliffhanger u guys! (I'm so evil...) Thanks for reading ch.7! Next one should be the last one so look forward to it! I'm working really hard on it! Now please thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

_**/A.N./** Hey everybody! Well, here it is! The big ending! That's right...this is the last chapter to this fanfic (I know, FINALLY!) I worked so hard and had to change so much stuff...ugh. But I felt like I really had to finish this before I left on my two week hell...I mean vacation. (cough cough). Anywho , thanks to everyone who read this fic and reviewed, that means so much. YOU ROCK! Well, this is goodbye for now folks, but don't worry! I'll be back! (dun dun dun) _

_Also, caz this is the last one, I made it extra long! More to enjoy! ha ha ha!_

_Thanks fans! Please enjoy and don't forget to **REVIEW!**_

8chapter

Babba threw her head back and laughed. She could feel the immense power from the soul coursing through her body, sending shivers down her spine. Most of the satisfaction, however, came from the look on the spirit detective's face. He thought he was so tough before, but now that the odds were in her favor, the boy seemed to have come to his senses in realizing his mission to save the girl was hopeless.

Already, Babba could feel the power of the soul beginning to take effect. Her wrinkled skin began to smooth out, her bones felt stronger, and her hair began to darken. She smirked at the spirit detective, who had collapsed to his knees.

"Too bad Yusuke," she sneered. "You couldn't save your precious girlfriend in time. But...I will allow you to have her body!" The witch pointed back to the far corner of the room where Keiko lay crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Botan ran over to Keiko and shook her, screaming her name, begging her to wake up. Kuwabara gently laid his hand on Botan's shoulder and blinked back the tears that sprang up in his eyes. Yusuke watched as if in slow motion. The world around him seemed blurred and dim; he couldn't make out faces or voices. The only thing his mind could register was the image of a smiling brown-haired girl, her bright brown eyes dancing merrily as she called out his name...

_Yusuke._

Yusuke suddenly snapped out of his daze. Blindly he reached out and whispered, "K-Keiko...?" He could have sworn he had heard her voice.

Babba mocked Yusuke's despair with her cold, cruel laughter. "Foolish boy," she taunted, "Keiko is dead...and it's all your fault!" Yusuke stiffened at her words. "But don't worry. Her soul is in a better place now...I'm putting it to much better use than that little brat ever could!"

Something inside of Yusuke snapped. Before Babba could blink, Yusuke was right in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger mere inches away from her face.

"You bitch," he growled, his husky voice dripping with malice, "You don't _deserve_ Keiko's soul!"

Yusuke fired his rei gun, the explosion lighting up the cave, blinding Botan and Kuwabara. Before the smoke had begun to clear, the walls and ceiling of the cave began to shake and a loud rumbling sound echoed around them. Kuwabara grabbed Botan and yanked her out of the way of a huge falling rock. He began to drag Botan toward the exit, but she resisted.

"Botan!" he yelled frantically, "This whole place is coming down!"

"Just a minute..." she faintly replied. Picking up Keiko's body, she draped it over her shoulder before letting Kuwabara lead her out of the collapsing cave. Throwing themselves out of the entrance into the dewy grass, they barely managed to escape the cave-in.

Breathing heavily, Botan stood shakily to her feet and took a step toward the mouth of the cave, which was blocked by thick black smoke. Tears began to pour down her face and she knew there was no way Yusuke could've gotten out alive. Falling back to her knees, the spirit guide buried her face in her hands and sobbed, wishing for one last time to hear one of Yusuke's foul remarks, or see his lop-sided smile. Kuwabara again laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and willed himself not to follow Botan's example. Sighing he glanced back at the entrance of the cave and noticed a small glimmer of light cutting through the thick veil of smoke.

"B...Botan," Kuwabara stammered, unable to believe his eyes. Botan slowly raised her head and her eyes widened as the smoke began to disappear.

Yusuke, completely unscathed minus his wounds from his battle with Nazuna, sat on his knees with his eyes closed in the mouth of the cave. The huge chunks and pieces of rock were piled around him, but none hit him. A bright shield of pinkish light surrounded him, probably the cause of his miraculous escape. The crystal ball Babba had been holding hovered inches in front of Yusuke's face, glowing the same pinkish color as the shield.

Easing his eyes open, Yusuke was surprised to find himself kneeling in the middle of a meadow. Blinking, he realized everything from the flowers to the clouds in the sky had a hazy pink tint.

"_Yusuke."_

Yusuke's eyes widened at the voice. Before him, an obscure figure began to take shape. It didn't take long for him to realize who it was. Short brown hair blew playfully across her face and her dazzling brown eyes sparkled down at him. A slow smile spread across her face and she spoke again in the same cheery voice.

"_Yusuke."_

"K...Keiko...?" he asked uneasily, not sure what he was seeing. She smiled again and nodded. "Keiko...I thought you...Babba took your soul! What...what happened? I mean, one minute you were on the floor...dead?...and now your right here – where _is_ here? Where'd this meadow come from? Keiko...!" Keiko burst into laughter at his confusion. Still giggling, she walking over to Yusuke and bent down, cupping his face in her hands. She kissed him gently on the forehead before slowly backing away again. Yusuke gave her a confused look and cried out in shock as he saw her body begin to slowly melt back into mist. She smiled one final time at him before she was gone. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No! Keiko! Keiko wait! Please! Keiko!"

* * *

Yusuke slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright light that shone down on him from the ceiling. Sitting up, he groaned and clutched his head, finding he had a horrible headache, and the bright lights in the room weren't helping. Muttering under his breath, he pushed the white sheets off himself and stood up. He was in a small room. Small _white_ room. Everything from the floor and ceiling to the walls to the furniture was pure white. A door across from his suddenly swung open, causing him to jump. Koenma stepped in and raised his hand, but before he had a chance to speak, a blue blur zoomed past him and pounced onto Yusuke, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

"Oh Yusuke!" Botan cried, sobbing against his chest. "I was so worried! Are you alright?"

"He _was_," Koenma answered her dryly, "until you tackled him to the ground."

"What...what's going on? Where am I?" Yusuke demanded, pushing Botan off him and climbing back to his feet.

"You're in spirit world, staying in one of our hospitals," Koenma explained. "You were brought here by Kuwabara and Botan after your fight with the soul-stealing witch. Good job on that case, I might add."

A thought hit Yusuke. "Where's Keiko?"

Koenma and Botan exchanged and uneasy glance before walked out the room, telling him to follow them. His stomach doing backflips, Yusuke hesitantly followed the two down the long bright hallway until reaching a plain white down with the number '175' in golden metal hanging on it. Koenma turned the knob and pushed the door open before stepping aside.

Yusuke was surprised to find the room dark, the only light a single candle on a small table. His eyes adjusting to the dimness, Yusuke saw a still figure lying peacefully in the bed which sat in the center of the room. Slowly, Yusuke approached the bed, taking notice that there was not a steady rise and fall of the figure's chest. He already knew what to expect when he saw Keiko's pale, lifeless face, but the pain that welled up inside of his chest was almost too much to bear. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he found Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma all gazing at him, sympathy sitting heavily in their eyes.

"Yusuke," Koenma said softly, reaching into a drawer on the small table. "This is what saved you from the cave-in that day." He carefully lifted out the crystal ball that Babba had used to trap Keiko's soul. Emotions boiling inside him, Yusuke yanked the ball from Koenma and threw it clear across the room against the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. Botan let out a gasp and Kuwabara stared at his friend in shock. Koenma calmly looked at the mess on the floor and smiled slightly.

"You freed her." The other three snapped their head to stare in confusion at the young spirit prince. Koenma simply pointed to the shattered crystal ball. In shock, they saw a bright orb of light appear above the mess. With everyone's eyes on the light orb, it slowly floated across the room before stopping above Keiko's body and plunging into it. Everyone held there breath, waiting for something to happen; waiting for Keiko to just wake up and smile at them.

But nothing happened.

Koenma sadly looked down at his feet as Botan buried her face in her hands and begin to cry. Kuwabara whirled around and stomped out of the room. He was followed by a silent Koenma and sobbing Botan. Before she left, Botan turned back to Yusuke, who was staring blankly at the still form of Keiko.

"I'm sorry," Botan whispered, "We were all sure it would work..." She trailed off and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

When the door clicked shut, Yusuke was left alone in the dark room, the candle light flickering slightly. Silently, he wandered over to Keiko's bed side and knelt down, placing his chin on the soft sheets. His hand crept up and gripped Keiko's as he continued to stare at her lifeless figure.

Then the idea hit him.

The memories of himself as a ghost suddenly came flooding back to him as Yusuke leaned down over Keiko. _This worked once for me...I don't see why it won't work for her..._ Yusuke slowly leaned down, his lips lightly brushing against hers. After a few moments, he broke the kiss off and stared down at Keiko. Nothing. No movement, no breathing, no nothing. His heart sank as he pushed himself up and walked back to the door. Casting a final look over his shoulder at Keiko, Yusuke choked back the tears that threatened to pour down his face. Slowly he shut the door and prepared himself to leave spirit world and the painful trip back home.

* * *

(TWO DAYS LATER) 

Botan sighed as she gently eased open the door. Koenma had given her orders and she had to go through with them, no matter how painfully it may be. His orders were to collect Keiko's soul and return it to its rightful place in heaven where she could finally rest in peace. As she approached the bed, holding back her tears, she noticed something was different. She looked down a moment at Keiko before letting out a squeal. Her heart soared as she sprinted back out the room, screaming down the hallway.

"Koenma sir! Koenma! It's Keiko! She breathing! She's alive!"

* * *

Yusuke sighed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he made his way up the endless steps to the roof of his apartment building. 

"Damn stairs," he muttered. "Damn building needs a damn elevator." Kicking the door open, he stomped out onto the roof. The sun had begun to set, and was now a deep blood red color in the pinkish sky. Yusuke wasn't exactly the type to enjoy sunsets, and any other day he would have totally ignored it. But today was different. Today he stopped and gazed at it, almost willing to admire its beauty. He knew how much Keiko would love to see it, so he ordering himself to sit and enjoy it.

"Yusuke," Yusuke began to tell himself, sitting down on the edge of the roof, "you have to enjoy this dammit! Keiko would have died to see this!"

"I very much doubt that."

Yusuke froze. _That voice...its...no! It can't be!_ He thought, slowly turning his head. His jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the girl behind him. She walked over to him and plopped herself down next to him, her feet dangling over the edge of the building.

An uneasy silence settled over the rooftop as the sun sank lower in the darkening sky. Yusuke's mind screamed it was a trap and when he tried to speak, he found his mouth dry. All he could do was stare at the girl he thought he had lost.

Keiko brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as she turned so look at Yusuke, who was staring at her with his mouth open. With a giggle she reached out and tapped his chin, causing him to snap his mouth closed.

"I'm sorry," Keiko finally said softly. She gazed hopefully at Yusuke, her eyes pleading. Sighing she stood up and crossed her arms. "Yusuke! Snap out of it! I'm alive ok! Koenma and Botan figured out that I needed some spirit energy from someone to come back completely! That's why when you kissed–" she suddenly broke off, pink staining her cheeks.

"So...they explained it, huh?" Yusuke finally asked.

Keiko nodded. "Yea...everything."

Yusuke suddenly stood up, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked toward the stairs leading down. Keiko stared at him for a minute before running after him.

"Yusuke! What's wrong?"

Yusuke stopped and whirled around to face her. "You're what's wrong! I risked my life for you all those times and you turn your back on me for some stalker!"

"Yusuke..." Keiko started sadly, "I thought you'd be happy...to know I was alive."

"Yea? Well maybe you should've stayed dead!"

Keiko felt her heart sink and her mind go numb, his stinging words echoing through her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shoved passed him and ran toward the stairs.

"Keiko!" Yusuke suddenly called, grabbing her arm. Keiko whirled around and punched Yusuke hard in the face, sending him flying a good five feet back. She gasped as she realized what she had done and ran to his side.

"Oh my god! Yusuke, I'm so sorry!" She told him, frantically yanking out a handkerchief and holding it against his bloody nose. She expected him to yell, cuss, or even hit her, but his real reaction shocked her.

He laughed.

Still laughing, Yusuke pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood off his nose. He tossed Keiko her handkerchief and pulled her to her feet. Keiko stared at him for a minute before immediately sputtering out apologies.

"Keiko," Yusuke said to her, but Keiko continued to flood out about what a complete idiot she was, despite Yusuke's attempts to silence her.

"...and if I hadn't gone off with Daichi – I mean, he is a total creep and definitely the stalker type – none of this would've happened! Look at your nose! Can you believe I punched you? I know I barely can–"

"Keiko."

"– and now my mom's handkerchief is ruined! You know what she's gunna do to me? Kill me! As if I already haven't been there already – which I have. And it was NOT fun! Boring really–"

"_Keiko_."

"– and I hope you're nose isn't broken! I really had no right to hit you, after I kinda betrayed your trust and stuff...maybe I should listen you more often, huh? Do you think–" Yusuke finally managed to shut Keiko up by pressing his lips against her own.

_

* * *

BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! _

Botan jumped, almost losing her balance as she hovered about the city on her oar. Muttering in annoyance, she reached into her kimono and pulled out her compact communicator and flipped it open.

"Well don't you look cheery today Botan," Koenma said sarcastically, his face appearing on the tiny screen.

Botan sighed. "Koenma sir, can you please call back in a few minutes?" She put her binoculars back up to her face and looked down at the rooftops.

Koenma chuckled. "_Keeping an eye_ on Yusuke and Keiko I see."

"No, I'm spying," Botan said without thinking. When she caught the trap, her face turned pink and she stuck her tongue out at her boss.

"Ha ha ha...got ya," Koenma said. "Seriously now, you gotta get back here to spirit world...we a have some problems to sort out that the witch Babba caused." Botan sighed again. "And Botan. Leave those two alone."

Botan saluted. "Yes sire," she said dully, snapping the communicator shut and putting it back in her kimono. Without sparing a glance at the city below her, Botan zoomed off toward spirit world, all the while wishing she could spend the evening watching those two instead of doing paperwork.

* * *

"Where did you say we were going?" 

Yusuke smile mischievously. "You'll find out." He grabbed Keiko's hand and yanked her to the street before haling down a cab. They climbed in and Yusuke whispered something in the cab drivers ear. As he sat back down in his seat, Keiko gave him a glare.

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Sure am." Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue handkerchief.

"What's that..." Keiko asked wearily, eyeing the cloth like it had a disease.

"If you wanna go you-know-where, then you gotta put this over your eyes!"

"I don't know where you're talking about, but whatever," Keiko sighed and let Yusuke tie the cloth over her eyes. They drove the rest of the way in silence, and Keiko tried to imagine where in the world they were going.

After what seemed like an eternity, the cab eased to a stop. She heard Yusuke open the door and slide off the seat. The door slammed shut again, and she could faintly hear his crunching footsteps as he made his was around the car and opened her door. Grabbing her hand, Yusuke gently helped Keiko out of the car and shut the door. The cab drove off, leaving them alone. Keiko waved her arms out in front of her and took a careful stip forward, feeling her foot sink slightly into the ground.

"Whoa, hold up," Yusuke said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now I'll lead you along. Just trust me, 'k?"

"Ok, but you better not lead me into any walls or holes," Keiko warned. Yusuke laughed and they set out walking through the soft ground.

"We're almost there," Yusuke murmured in her ear. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands slide down to her waist. Abruptly the ground changed from soft to hard. Walking further on the new ground, Keiko heard the caw of a bird and the gently sound of water. Smelling the air, Keiko realized where they were – and what Yusuke was about to do.

Whirling around quickly, Keiko yanked her handkerchief off, but it was too late. Yusuke laughed and pushed her off the dock on which they stood, sending her tumbling into the ocean water. Before she hit the water, she reached out and grabbed Yusuke's shirt, pulling him down into the water with her with a loud splash.

Keiko finally broke the surface and gasped for air. Yusuke popped up next to her and smirked. She splashed him in the face before swimming over to the shallow water so she could stand up. The water was pleasantly warm and Keiko was reluctant to get out. When Yusuke swam up next to her, she smiled and stood up. He stared at her and she realized why. Not being prepared for a swim at the beach, Keiko had worn a short pink shirt and white spaghetti strap shirt: both of which now clung tightly to her body. Feeling her face heat up, she attempted to jump back down into the water, but Yusuke stopped her.

"Y-Yusuke!" She stammered. "Don't be a pervert!" Yusuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him. She looked up at him shyly and blushed deeper, causing his grin to widen.

"I guess you're right Keiko," Yusuke said, pulling back from her slightly and running his eyes up and down her body, "Having a girlfriend isn't all that bad..." Keiko, now cherry red, pushed Yusuke back and raised her arm to slap him, but he caught it before she could. He pulled on her arm, yanking her straight to him. Keiko opened her mouth to object, but Yusuke stopped her as he covered her mouth with his own. Keiko was taken aback at first, but slowly returned the kiss, which seemed to last forever...until the giant waved suddenly crashed against them.

The strength of the wave washed them both up on the shore. Keiko blinked her eyes open and found herself on top of Yusuke. Smiling she brushed a few strands of wet hair out of his face before she felt him pull her back down into another breath-stealing kiss. Finally breaking for air, Keiko smiled down at Yusuke.

"Yea...I'd say this defiantly beats being dead."

**the end **

* * *

_Thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed._ **PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
